Phantastic!!-Part One!
by Umi
Summary: Matt wakes up one day, only to find that he is still asleep...
1. ~Awakening~

******************************  
  
Hihi everyone!! This is a new story!! Cool, huh? I know, what happened to not writing two stories at once? Well, you see, I got this great idea and said to myself, "Screw my rules!!"  
  
I do not own Digimon. Someone else does. I am not making any money.  
  
*****************************  
  
Phantastic-Part One Awakening  
  
*****************************  
  
"Wake up, everyone!!" Tai marched around the Digidestined's camp yelling this, trying to wake everyone. His loud screaming had proved effective in the past, and with Agumon helping this morning, things were going a lot quicker.  
  
The blonde rolled over uncomfortably. "Shut up, Tai.." he mumbled sleepily. In any case, Tai didn't shut his yap so Matt decided it would be best to be awake and hear the secreaming, than try to sleep through it. He sat up and yawned. He could tell it was going to be one of those days...  
  
Tai's little parade then circled back towards Matt, still yelling. Tai headed over to where Matt was sitting up. 'Great, everyone is awake but he just wants to make sure.' Matt thought to himself angrilly. Tai stood beside the sitting form of Matt.  
  
"Get up, Matt!!" Tai yelled especially loud this time. Matt then stood up and turned to face Tai.   
  
"I'm already awake!" This time, it was Matt's turn to yell. "Tai?" To Matt's suprise, Tai didn't flinch. The boy had totally ignored him. Tai continued yelling for Matt to awaken. "Tai, come on!! I'm right here!!" Now he was feeling a bit scared as the other child walked straight through him. Then, he turned to where he had been lying. His body was still there, asleep. But then how was the rest of him awake?  
  
He raised a shaking hand to his face. He could see right through it.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hah!!" Phantismon laughed. "This is rich!!" The phantom Digimon was having a grand ole time yucking it up as he peered through his looking glass. "Silly boy..." he smirked as he watched the confused blonde's being wander around, trying to get his friends' attention. "Hah...the child of friendship has unwittingly stepped right out of his body..."   
  
Phantismon sat down in his throne and picked up his glass of wine. "It was brilliant of me to release him from his body..." He told himself proudly. "Now, it is only a matter of time..."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Matt!! Get up!! You can't fool me, I know you're awake!!" Tai was bent down screaming in the sleeping blonde's ear.  
  
"Matt?" Gabumon carefully shook his friend. "Matt are you awake?" Tai sighed. If Gabumon could wake him like that, it would be too embarrassing to bear.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora asked as she walked over to Tai, Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"Matt isn't up yet?" Joe asked, following Sora over. Tai merely looked at them. Then he looked back down to Gabumon who was still shaking Matt and asking him to wake up.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Matt sleeping like a rock lately?" Joe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Let's hope it's just that.." Sora said quietly while turning to look at Tk and Izzy, who was showing TK, Mimi and Kari somthing on his laptop.  
  
******************************  
  
"Guys!! Here I am!!" Matt was waving his arms frantically and yelling at his friends, but he couldn't get their attention. All of his friends were gathered around his body, desperately trying to wake him. He sadly turned away, and decided that nobody could hear or see him. Suddenly he perked up as he heard his brother's voice. "TK!! TK will be able to see me!!" he told himself hopefully.  
  
Matt looked around. There!! There was TK!! He was with Izzy, Mimi, and Kari!! Matt walked a little closer to the group. "TK!!" he said loudly. "Can you hear me, TK?" To his suprise, his little brother turned around.  
  
"Hey Matt!!" he yelled. The boy almost cried. Could TK actually see him?!  
  
"TK!! Can you see me?" he called desperatley. TK didn't make a move.   
  
"UH!! He's still asleep TK!!" Sora assured him from a ways away. TK sighed.  
  
"Okay..I thought he'd be awake by now..." TK told her. "I wanted him to see this cool thing Izzy can do on his computer," TK said.  
  
"We'll tell you when he wakes up!!" Tai called back nervously. "Phew," Tai said as he whirled back around. "That was close." Matt peeked over Tai's shoulder. He couldn't really see anything, though.  
  
"So what do we do?" Tai asked as he looked at Joe.   
  
"What do you do?! What am I supposed to do?!" Matt yelled angrily.  
  
*******************************  
  
Joe bent down to examine his friend. He checked the boy over carefully before he spoke. "Well, he's not dead."  
  
Tai gave an exasperated sigh. "I think we got that..."  
  
"But then why won't he wake up? Is he sick?" Sora looked down at the peacefully sleeping Matt with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Izzy!! Hey Iz-!!" Tai began to yell for his friend but Joe clapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
"What are you trying to do?! Get TK worried?!" Joe told him.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought he could help!!" Tai answered in a disgruntled tone.  
  
It was too late. Izzy looked up from his laptop. "Tai? Did you call me?"   
  
"Yeah!! Could you come over here fora sec?!" Izzy sighed and closed his laptop. Slowly he got up and came over to the little huddled group.   
  
"Is everything okay?" the red-head asked. Tai took a nervous glance around before backing away to reveal the sleeping form of Matt. "Matt's still asleep? I didn't think he was one to stay in bed all day..."  
  
"That's the problem!! He won't wake up!!" Joe exclaimed. The others stuck their fingers to their mouths shushing Joe.  
  
"Not so loud!!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Izzy kneeled down as he mumbled to himself: "he doesn't appear to be sick or have anything wrong with him..." Joe also kneeled down.  
  
"That's the part that gets me!!"  
  
"Well, what shoould we do?" Sora asked the others.  
  
"Assuming that you already tried to wake him up..." Izzy stated, "I guess we just have to wait for him to wake up." Tai sighed.  
  
"So, what do we do until then?" His friends only shrugged. "I guess thats a big 'We dont know'..."  
  
**********************************  
  
Matt sighed. This was terrible. How was he ever going to get back into his body?! He was only half of himself. Could he get back?! What would happen to the rest of him?! These and other questions floated around in his mind as he sat leened against a tree, not far from his friends. He watched in silence as they worried over him and tried countless times to wake him. "How are they going to wake me? I'm over here..." he said aloud.   
  
"Good question, my boy..." Matt jerked at the soud of a voice behind him. He hurridley got up and faced the tree he had been leaned against. "Suprised that I can see and hear you?" The blonde shivered.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded. "Did you do this to me?!" The stillness that followed was then disturbed as a phantom-like Digimon emerged from the tree in front of him. It smirked as it stepped out and stood at full height, which was a little bigger than Matt. Matt's expression twisted as he watched the Digimon step closer to him. The Digimon looked much like a human boy, only his skin was a deadly pale color, along with his hair. His narrow purple eyes could almost cut through steel with their gaze. The Digimon's attire was a modest combination of a sleeveless white shirt and long baggy indigo pants. The Digimon calmly brushed away a clump of hair covering one of his eyes, only to have it fall right back into place. He laughed as he could tell the boy opposite him was begining to sweat.  
  
"I am Phantismon. Yes is my answer." The blonde stepped back. "You asked, didn't you?" Matt nodded slowly. "I merely released your being from your shell." Matt was silent. "Do you not care for your current state?" Matt didn't answer. "I assumed that you would be honored to observe your friends from such a vantage point."  
  
"I'd rather be back in my body right now," Matt told him harshly. Phantismon's smirk grew wider.  
  
"Do you not see how they fuss over you?" Matt turned and looked back longinly at his friends and his body. Tai, Sora, Joe, and Izzy stood over him trying anything they could think to revive him. Matt sighed.  
  
Phantismon then began to walk towards his friends. "Where are you going?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Why to greet your friends, of course."  
  
"But they can't see either of us, can they?"   
  
"Maybe not you," Phantismon grinned sneakily, "I am both shell and being and may switch from either form at my choosing. Your being is inside of you shell so others may see and communicate with you. When you are outside of your shell, you are not visible or audible."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Your being is on a different plain than your shell. When you are in your shell, you are maintained in another plain. When out of your shell, you are sent back to another plain. We are on the same plain currently."  
  
"Why don't you just put me back in my body now, so we can all go home okay?" Phantismon shook his head.  
  
"This cannot be arranged currently."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because, I do not wish your return yet." With these final words Phantismon snapped his fingers and became solid. Sadly he watched as his friends' attention was called to the being.  
  
"He had better not hurt them..." Matt growled as he watched their conversation.  
  
****************************  
  
Tai, Joe, Sora, and Izzy swirled around simoultaineously as a Digimon caught the corner of their eye. Mimi, TK, and Kari's attention was also called to the visitor who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. The Digimon, who were scattered, scampered to their partners, except for Gabumon who stood by his sleeping friend.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai ordered the Digimon. The Digimon only laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing you could comprehend, boy..." This remark made Tai writhe with anger. "And I may be called Phantismon."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"That is no concern of yours," he told her while brushing some hair from his face. He extended his arm elegently and curved his hand as a long staff appeared in it. The long blue staff had several feathers tied on it near the top where a large curved blade sat.  
  
"Now, I suggest you step away from that boy." He pointed directly at Matt's sleeping form as he announced this.   
  
***************************  
  
'He's going to kill my body!!'  
  
"NO!!" Matt yelled as he ran at Phantismon. Unfortunately, he was completely helpless to stop Phantismon, as he passed straigt through the Digimon with his fist outstretched. All he could do was fall to his knees and watch the events unfold.  
  
***************************  
  
TK's face held a shocked expression as Phantismon pointed. The Digimon held the same smirk on his face all through their encounter. Slowly he lowered his pointing finger.  
  
"Your friend cries out..." Phantismon said as he looked back to where Matt's being was located on his knees. Since no one else was aware of Matt but Phantismon, they were totally confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked him. This amused Phantismon who laughed at her "ignorance."  
  
"Silly girl," he chuckled, "your friend is worried for you and yet you fail to realize it. He must be very hurt." Phantismon could no longer hold his laughter and burst out in hysterics at these children.  
  
**************************  
  
Watching Phantismon's hysterics was about all he could stand. "You coward!!" He cried angrily: "Come fight me and prove how great you are!!" Matt was beyond enraged at this Digimon. "I'll put a stop to you!!" Matt yelled at the solid form of Phantismon. Matt clenched his fist tightly and prepared himself to kick some phantom-butt.  
  
**************************   
  
Phantismon halted his laughter, suddenly and his expression hardend like plaster of paris. Tai took a step closer to Agumon. "What's he doing?" Agumon whispered in Tai's ear. Tai shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm...it seems your friend has challenged me to a duel." The Digimon and Digidestined's faces held expressions of pure confusion.  
  
"Your friend wishes to defend his shell." After that statement, the gears in Izzy's brain began to turn at high speeds. "I shall return once I have dealt with his ignorance."   
  
No one moved as Phantismon pointed his sharp staff to the position of Matt's being. "You have made a mistake." he stated gravely as he disappeared.  
  
"Matt..." TK whispered as Phantismon vanished.  
  
**************************  
  
Wow!! That was fun ta write!! I hope you people liked it!! Anyhow, whichever story I write a part for next will depend on my mood....and how much homework I have...heh, ^_^;;  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to review!! If you do forget to review, I won't hold it against you this time...~^-^~  
  



	2. ~Fight~

********************************  
  
Hey there, all!! *waves to loyal fans* As you can see, I hath ditched my homework for you guys, as someone suggested...~^-^~ Well, okay, I don't have any homework, which makes me feel better about writing this!! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Thank you, oh so very much, everyone who reviewed...*gets teary eyed* I have never gotten that many kind reviews before...*runs to hug reviewers* I love you guys!!  
  
I dun't own Digimon...too bad, eh? This would be on tv right now if I did...*evil grin*  
  
********************************  
  
Phantastic-Two Fight  
  
********************************  
  
After Phantismon had fully vanished, Izzy called all of his friends over to Matt's limp form. "Did you guys hear what Phantismon said about our friend "protecting his shell?"" The children nodded.  
  
"Did he mean Matt?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded.  
  
"As far as I can tell..." He glanced down at Matt. "Matt is asleep, or seems to be right?"  
  
"Izzy you're right! He might not be asleep!!" Sora cried.  
  
"But then what?" Joe asked.  
  
"Phantismon said our friend wanted to protect his "shell" meaning Matt's body!" Tai gasped.  
  
"But if he isn't in his body, then where is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai?" Tai whirled around to find TK tugging his shirt.   
  
"Yeah?" Tai asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Phantismon said he would fight with Matt, didn't he?"   
  
**********************************  
  
The blonde stood ready with a murderous look on his face. His fists were clenched tightly and he held still untill Phantismon appeared in front of him. "You are the brave one, boy." Phantismon scoffed while brushing some hair from his face.  
  
"Let's just get this over with..." Matt growled at his opponent. 'What have you gotten yourself into, you jerk!!' his mind screamed, 'you'll never beat him!!'  
  
Phantismon threw down his staff. "We wouldn't want this to be an unfair match, now would we?" The Digidestined made no reply. "Too angry to speak? I would, if I were you, while I could still breathe."   
  
"Thats funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you..." With that brief conversation over, Matt charged. Head first, he rammed into the suprised Phantismon. They bashed into a tree, only to fall directly through it. Landing hard on the ground, Phantismon hurridly picked himself up and prepared to make a move, but Matt beat him. To the punch. Literally. The blonde had already reapproached and had his fist pulled back like a catpault, ready to realse some heavy cargo.  
  
Phantismon ducked barely escaping the blow and socked Matt in the stomach, whereas Matt had been aiming for the head. The force of the blow sent him flying, then crashing into the ground. Unable to halt himself, Matt slid on his stomach along the ground until he rolled right through his unsuspecting friends.(who were still gathered around his lifeless body.)  
  
Phantismon prepared to storm the boy again, but Matt was clear by then. "Take this!!" Matt shouted as he sent a mind-blowing punch into Phantismon's teeth. Phantismon hadnt seen that one coming and was now hurting as he fell backwards and held his jaw.   
  
Matt stood over his opponent menacingly, and was preparing one of his wity "I beat your @$$" comments from his arsenal, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grimaced as he sunk to his knees. Phantismon, who thought this was hilarious, climbed to his feet.(but was still in pain...of course....^-^)  
  
"Humph..." he sneered as he loomed over the bonde, who was holding his stomach in pain. "You thought you could beat me?" Matt only looked at the ground, holding his sore stomach with one hand and using the other to support his upper body in his kneeling position. Slowly he climbed to his feet, immeadiatley regretting it. How could his stomach hurt so badly from one hit?  
  
"Does you stomach pain you?" Phantismon mocked. "Was my punch too powerful? If you are wondering, that was not one punch." Phantismon said with a devious little smile. "It was more in the area of 25..." Matt gasped. How could he have been punched twenty-five times in less than one second? "...did it not pain you right away? Oh yes, I forgot..."  
  
"What?" Matt growled under his breath, still holding his stomach.   
  
"My Phantom Punch technique is executed so quickly, that the effects are not felt for at lest one minute after the attack..." Phantismon chuckled.  
  
"You scum..." Matt said, scowling at the Digimon. Matt caught him off guard as he took off like a shot to strike. Having the advantage, Matt punched him hard in the stomach. Phantismon stumbled backwards. "What? Now does your tummy hurt?" Matt teased as Phantismon became enraged.  
  
"You fool!! No one is capable of defeating me!!" Out of pure anger, he ran and scooped up his staff.   
  
"What happened to a fair fight?" Matt shouted angrily as he ran at the Digimon. Phantismon, in turn, charged Matt.  
  
"No one can defeat me!! Especially not a boy!!!" By this point, it was quite apparent that Phantismon had been expecting a quick victory against the blonde. Just the fact that Matt had landed a blow or two made Phantismon writhe with anger. "You are just a boy!!" Phantismon kept yelling, obviously getting panicked.  
  
"You can't win!!" Matt yelled back. They continued to run, until they flew right by each other, each one aiming to finish the other. Then they stopped, still holding their fighting stances. It looked like they had both landed a shot, Matt with his fist swung in front of him, and Phantismon with his staff held out to the side. The question was, who won and who lost?  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hello, everyone," Gennai said as he popped out of the ground behind the group of kids. Eeryone swiveled around to greet the glowing figure.  
  
"Gennai!!" Izzy exclaimed. All attention was focused on the old guy. Gennai nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all..." he continued, "Matt has stepped out of his body." Everyone stared. They suspected somthing fishy...  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Gennai put a hand on his chin.  
  
"Well, let's put it like this: His mind and body are seperate."  
  
"So, my brother's mind ins't in him?" TK asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Um..." Gennai fumbled for the right words, "I suppose you could say that..."  
  
"So? We can see his body right? Why can't we see, well, the rest of him?" Tai asked. Gennai proceded to give the kids the same talk as Phantismon gave Matt about beings and shells.  
  
"Hmmm..." Izzy said while he scratched his head. "How can we rejoin Matt's body with his being?"   
  
"Um," Gennai frowned. "I have no clue." All the kids sighed. "Oh!!" Gennai exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "I have to go feed my fish!!"  
  
"Gennai, wait!!" Tai called to the fading figure.  
  
"Bye, everyone!!" Gennai was gone.  
  
"Now what?" Joe sighed. Sudddenly, he paled. "Guys..." he said slowly. All of his friends turned to look at him. "Do you think that Phantismon could do the same thing he did to Matt to all of us?" The children gasped.  
  
"Wow," Mimi said quietly, "I never thought of that..."  
  
"I hope Matt's okay..." TK murmured as he looked back at his sleeping brother.  
  
*********************************  
  
Umi: Am I killing you people?  
  
Audience: Yes.  
  
Umi: Should I stop writing here?  
  
Audience: No.  
  
Umi: Okay!! Anything to please my readers!!  
  
~*~For The Continuation Of Our Saga Read On~*~  
  
*********************************  
  
Phantismon slowly sunk to his knees, grimacing. A ways away, Matt did the same. Apparently, they had both managed direct hits. "You little..." Phantismon swore under his breath. He held a hand to the side of his head, cradleing his cheek. Removing his hand would have exposed the large bruise across his face. He climbed to his feet and retreated, mortified.  
  
The blonde had trouble holding in his laughter, at this point. About the only things stopping him from bursting into uncontrolable hysterics were the pain he felt from the cut in his arm and the expression on the Digimon's face as he retreated.  
  
Once the Digimon was totally gone, the boy slowly lifted his gloved hand from where it concealed a red slash in his fair skin. It was not a bad injury, but nevertheless it hurt like you wouldn't have believed, or so he thought. "Hah," he laughed out loud, "I sure showed him..."  
  
*********************************  
  
Back at Phantismon's lair, the Digimon was completely enraged, and was having a fit. "THAT BOY WILL PAY!!" he screamed hysterically, "HE SHALL LEARN THE HARD WAY NOT TO CROSS ME!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the screaming stopped. A grin spread across his face as a twisted plot for revenge was brought into his head. "He shall pay..."  
  
*********************************  
  
Lalalalaaaa...wazzat okay? I hope everyone liked it, cause I wasn't feeling especially enthusiastic while writing this...Anyhow, if you liked it say so. If you did not like it, I do not blame you. Please review if you did!! I'm getting a funny feeling that this part won't get any reviews...^^;;  
  
  



	3. ~Good Morning, Good Night~

******************************  
  
Hi everybody!! *waves to audience* Back for more? Good news!! There is more to be back for!! Yay!! I hope everyone likes this part, yadda, yadda...I need a new speal...^^  
  
Thanks reviewers!! All two of you!! ^^;;  
  
I do not, repeat, NOT own Digimon.  
  
******************************  
  
Phantastic-Three Good Morning, Good Night  
  
******************************  
  
The boy still continued to clutch his arm in pain after Phantismon left, and he sat down on the ground to rest after his tiring brawl. He sighed as he glanced down to the wound on his arm. It had stopped bleeding long before and didn't hurt that much anymore...but Matt still felt a bit odd...  
  
He slowly turned his attention to his friends. They were still discussing things that he really didn't care about as he was getting used to being invisible. Matt blinked as he thought he saw somthing flash...he brought a hand to his head, which had begun to hurt. He took his hand away from his head and looked up, only to find everything spinning. Dazed and confused he leaned back on a tree and fell asleep...  
  
*****************************  
  
Gabumon sat next to his friend's sleeping body as he gazed around camp. All of his friends were fussing around with other tasks, while he had volunteered to keep watch over Matt. The Digimon looked down at the boy. He was sleeping so peacefully...  
  
"Hey Gabumon..." TK said to the horned animal as he strolled over with Patamon. Gabumon looked up. "Can we sit with you?" He nodded.  
  
"Sure..." he replied. TK sat down on the opposite side of his brother than Gabumon and Patamon landed next to TK. The three didn't say anything. They merely looked around...after all, what were they suposed to say? Gabumon didn't care for the silence and was about to make some small talk when he felt somthing shift next to him...  
  
His head snapped around and he drew the attention of TK and Patamon. All three watched intently as the the sleping blonde shifted a bit. Then his eyelids began to flutter...that was when they slowly drifted open...  
  
"Matt!!" TK and Gabumon exclaimed at the same time.Umi cant spell big words like "simoultaineously" if thats even right...^^;;Matt was still a little dizzy as he moved his eyes slowly around. Gabumon and TK were suprised and excited as the watched their friend. Next, Matt yawned, turned over and fell back to sleep. Gabumon sighed and reached over to pat TK on the shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry, TK..." he told the boy," Matt will be back to his normal self in no time..." TK sniffled and nodded.  
  
*****************************  
  
Phantismon turned around to glance in his looking glass and was met with a suprise: "How could that boy have rejoined his shell?!" In anger and frustration, he threw down his glass of wine and cursed. "My spells cannot be disabled by humans!! And certainly not by weak ones!!"  
  
Phantismon sat down hard in his plush purple throne. He reached over to the side of his chair and grasped his staff. Phantismon sighed. "Oh well..." he said in a sly tone, "even if he has rejoined his shell..." he continued while traceing the blade of his staff with his index finger, "the poison from the tip of my blade must have taken effect by now..." Evil laughter echoed through the halls of his cave-like lair as he reminded himself what a genius he was...  
  
****************************  
  
Ummm....*stares at audience* Don't you guys have any rotten tomatoes ready? That was pretty SADD by my own standards in the way of plot...ya know? Not much went on...It's like a DBZ episode!! If the entirety of DBZ was a book, each sentence would be one episode...Umi does not own Dragon Ball Z Thank you for reading, and please review, if you thought that story was worth your time...and about the tomatoes, please dunt throw any...^^;;  



	4. ~Still Sleepy...~

*****************************  
  
Hi!! You all came back!! I am soo happy!! Have you noticed how I put exclaimation points after everything I type?! Oh, yeah!! I hope you enjoy this part!!  
  
Thanks reviewers!! Your kind words mean a lot...~^-^~  
  
Nope...I dunt own Digimon....:P  
  
*****************************  
  
Phantastic...Four *yawn* Still Sleepy...  
  
*****************************  
  
All was quiet. Everyone was asleep in the Digidestineds' camp. All but one, that is. The Digidestined had a visitor...  
  
The treebranch creaked as he shifted. Then, he jumped down from the branch landing softly on the ground, un-noticed by the sleeping children. The moon shone down on his evil glare as he held up his long staff. A shining spot appeared on the blade of the weapon as the Digimon swung it.  
  
Phantismon stepped cautiously across the forest floor, making his way silently to his target. His hand curved gently around his bruised cheek as his head filled with thoughts of revenge...  
  
****************************  
  
It was black. Or rather, everything around him was black. Of course, this was most likely because his eyes were closed. He could tell his eyes were closed, and that must be a good sign, he told himself.   
  
All Matt knew was this: 1. He wasn't asleep. 2. He was really tired. 3. Actually, he hadn't thought of a number 3 yet...he was too tired. All he could figure was that he must be in his body again, because he felt someone asleep besides him. He knew it must be TK.   
  
Though he was awake, he didn't want to open his eyes. Last time he tried that, everything spun around him at 100 mph, and all of it was blurry..he did remember a yellow and green splotch and a blue one next to it...but he was so tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open, so he unwillingly tumbled on to his side, from his shift of position.  
  
But, nonetheless, he figured, 'No Phantismon, no problem...'  
  
****************************  
  
Phantismon lifted his blade as he stood over his enemy. "Still asleep, boy?" he mumbled quietly. Lowering his blade momentarily, he grabbed Matt by the shirt collar. "Well, boy?!" he shouted at Matt's dazed form as he lifted him up to his full height by his collar. "Nothing to say?!" Matt's eyes cracked open and he looked sleepily at Phantismon. He weakly reached up to try to remove phatismon's iron grip from his shirt. "Now, you will pay, you weakling!!" With that Phantismon lifted the defenseless blonde off of the ground and rammed his back into a tree.   
  
"Get out....of....here...." Matt choked out as Phantismon still grasped his collar.  
  
***************************  
  
Tai shifted uncomfortably. TK tipped over, for the brother he was leaning on was moved. Mimi yawned. Izzy heard the noise. Joe groaned. Slowly, all of the Digidestined woke from Phantismon's yelling, and became aware of what was happening. "Matt!!" TK cried frantically.  
  
"Put him down!!" Gabumon ordered the Digimon. Sora gasped.  
  
"Phantismon!!" she exclaimed. All of the commotion went un-noticed by Phantismon as turned around and flung Matt's back into another tree, located across from his current position.  
  
"Humph..." he sneered. "Your friends will not be able to help you..." he laughed.  
  
"Get ready!!" Tai yelled to Agumon. Agumon nodded.   
  
Phantismon took a step back. He then raised his staff and fung it directly at the tree Matt was standing against. The blonde was having a hard time focusing on this since his sight still spun, but he did see a white thing...But then he felt a sharp pain, as the staff made a direct hit and sunk into his side. All of his friends gasped. Totally stunned, no one made a move.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, could feel the sharp blade go through him and stick into the tree. His mouth only dropped open as his eyes closed.  
  
********************************  
  
Phantismon smirked and laughed. He was the only one who could see it happen, but as his staff sunk into the blonde, it seperated his being and shell. When the blade hit the tree, Matt's being tumbled out of him and curently lay on the ground. Now he was once more present on the shadow plain...and quite defenseless...  
  
********************************  
  
Phantismon began to laugh maniacally as he ran up to yank his staff out of the tree. As this was done, Matt's body fell foward, and connected with Phantismon's foot. The Digimon kicked it aside and then dissapeared.  
  
********************************  
  
"Matt!!" TK cried as he ran to his brother's body. All of his friends follwed suit and Joe flipped the blonde over. Mimi shrieked. Sora took a step back. Tai's mouth dropped open.  
  
"There's..." Joe began shakily, "there's no blood..." Mimi, Sora, and Kari all backed away after that, because they were all a bit freaked out.   
  
Joe carefully examined the place he thought he saw the blade enter. "Hmmm..." he mumbled. There was not even a scratch on Matt that Joe could see. Matt just looked like...like....he was asleep...  
  
********************************  
  
"HAH!!" Phantismon laughed loudly at the injured blonde. Matt managed to get to his knees(somehow...) and he covered the hole in his side with his hand. Phantismon laughed as he continued towards the blonde...  
  
Suddenly, Matt attempted to get up but had to stop because his side hurt him so badly. He doubled over in pain and his crest tumbled out from underneath his shirt. Phantismon looked at it. Then the Digimon bent down.  
  
"Oh? What's this?" He grabbed the crest from the grimacing blonde and yanked it off his neck. He held it up so he could see it better. "Hmmm..." he mumbled. "It seems my employer was correct..." he said with a small smile. "Friendship..."  
  
********************************  
  
I'm sorry if that was too short....but I needed to get this out. I'm also sorry if that took to long to get out...I didn't mean it to, but I had no inspiration, and I didn't just want to write anything so I waited for inspiration so my story would be good, but I don't know if this one was that interesting....I tried to make it dramatic, and failed miserably....^-^;;; Please review, if you thought this story was worth your time, and thank you for reading!! ~^-^~  



	5. ~Dreamland...Or Not...~

***********************************  
  
Hey everyone!! In case you were wondering, I am posting this as I finish it so the parts will not appear in the new stories section.....you just have to search....^-^  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! ~^-^~  
  
I do not own Digimon.  
  
***********************************  
  
Phantastic: Part Five Dreamland...Or Not...  
  
***********************************  
  
"Phantismon, you fool!!" The Digimon bellowed. "Kill him!! What did I hire that pompous idiot for?!!" It's loud masculine voice echoed throughout the cave while he watched the battle unfold. The Digimon stared intenly at the pool of liquid as the scenes were projected onto it, by some form of black magic. Balling his fists, he commenced his screaming once more: "If you mess this up, Phantismon...!!!" Phantismon could neither him him, nor care about what his employer ranted about.  
  
The Digimon walked away from the mysterious pool as the image vanished. "Your thirst for revenge will be your undoing..." He muttered this, not particularly caring if Phantismon were to lose or win his battle.   
  
***********************************  
  
"Are you sure you can't find any information on Phantismon at all?" Tai questioned the red-haired boy.  
  
"No, I-" the boy then stopped abruptly, "Yes!! Here!! I found his profile..." Izzy informed his friends. They gathered around him as he read from his computer screen:  
  
"Phantismon: A Digimon shrouded in mystery. His origin is unknown. He has the ability to seperate the minds and bodies(beings and shells) of his victims. He can use the Phantom Punch ability to attack his opponents one hundred times over in less than a second-" Izzy stopped to take a breath and continued: "and also uses the Mystic Eyes technique to confuse his opponents. One of a variety of...." the boy slowed his reading as his eyes fell upon the next few words: "one of a variety of...assassin Digimon..."  
  
***********************************  
  
Up and down, right and left...they were all the same to the blonde as he struggled to his feet. He was not in the best of sorts: vision blurry, extremely dizzy, and having an awful headache. The immense fatigue he felt left him as he was jolted by the rude awakening from Phantismon. He would have tried to attack the Digimon across from him, if he only knew which one to attack...  
  
"Are you ill?" Phantismon taunted. Matt only concentrated on holding himself on his feet and did not reply. "My poison works well, I see...it may only be temorary, but that will be long enough to kill you..." Matt looked back in disbelief. 'Poison?!' His mind raced. 'But when?!'  
  
Phantismon laughed: "My blade provided that..."  
  
"PHANTISMON!!!" a voice boomed. Phantismon froze. He stopped his laughter and his eyes widened.  
  
"Please, I have this under control..! Like you said when you hired me--!!!" Phantismon called frantically. Matt stumbled and fell on his knees. He tried to locate the source of the voice that frightened Phantismon so, but even now that he could focus better, he still couldn't see well enough.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" A figure emerged from the trees as this was shouted: "I hired you to KILL him!!!"  
  
"But, really!! I have this under my control!!" Phantismon backed away from the figure as sweat beads formed on his forehead.  
  
"I am afraid I must fire you now." The pure black figure spoke the words menacingly as he advanced fowards.  
  
The blonde that was across from the two Digimon listened to them speak. Although he could hear fine, he did not care to look up. Suddenly, his ears picked up another conversation, that of his friends who were nearby. They had not heard any of what occured on the shadow plain...he could hear them, though...he gasped. "Assassin...Digimon...?"   
  
Suddenly, his headache increased tremendously, and he felt as if a brick had hit him in the head. He then fell over and passed out.  
  
********************************  
  
TK's small head snapped around as he heard groans coming from his older brother. TK ran over to where the other blonde lay. TK watched his brother shifting intently as Gabumon looked on. None of the other children had noticed for they were all talking a ways away.  
  
"Matt?" TK asked. Matt shifted a little more and slowly let his eyes drift open.  
  
"TK?" he mumbled sleepily. He thought he saw someone above him....a blonde, most definatley...TK was his best guess. He blinked, and then his sight cleared up completely. Thankfully, he was no longer trapped in his horrible nightmare with Phantismon.  
  
"Matt!!!" his younger brother exclaimed. He instantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and Gabumon hugged him from the other side.   
It was after TK's cry of delight that the other children had noticed Matt was awake. They all ran up to greet him, with the Digimon hot on their heels.  
  
"Matt!! What happened?" Tai asked anxiously.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora questioned.  
  
"How did you wake up?" Joe inquired. Matt only looked at them with a confused expression.   
  
****************************  
  
"Please...!! You can still benefit from my services!!!" Phantismon was practically cowering before the horrible black shadow, begging for another shot at the blonde. The pure-black shadow halted his advance for a second to consider this.  
  
"Hmmm..." he mumbled. "Go kill him immeadiatley and you shall escape with your life, and your due pay." Phantismon bowed politely before snapping his fingers and becoming solid once more.  
  
****************************  
  
The steady stream of questions from Matt's friends was stopped suddenly as Phantismon appeared behind them. "DIE!!" He screamed this as he charged at Matt with his spear, full force and driven by his rage. In utter panic, the small group of childrenren scattered every which way.  
  
"Matt!!" Gabumon looked around frantically for his friend. Then he turned his head back to Phantismon. His long staff had been driven through the tree Matt was leaning against. Unfortunately, Matt was still against it. Luckily he had leaned over, and the sharp knife had missed him. By about an inch, that is...  
  
"Digivolve!!" Tai yelled while holding up the glowing orange object that was his Digivice. A ways away, Agumon nodded back to Tai.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to............Greymon!!" The large orange dinosaur stomped over to Phantismon. "Nova Blast!!" he shouted. The ball of fire crashed into Phantismon who was struggling to get his staff out of a stupid tree. Matt had crawled out of the way and was safely standing with Gabumon.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to............Garurumon!!" The blue beast leapt at Phantismon, who yanked his staff from the wood just in time to block Garurmon's teeth. Phantismon forced the wolf off of him and made another dash at Matt.  
  
"Why can't you die?!" he scxreamed as he swung his staff at the blonde again. Suddenly a blue light sparked form his crest and threw Phantismon back on the ground. Phantismon cried out in pain and suprise as he covered his eyes.   
  
"Garurmon!!" Matt called desperately. The wolf came running at his friends call and leapt in front of him.  
  
"Time for a little Needle Spray!!" Togemon jumped out from some bushes and sprayed needles at Phantismon, who spun his staff and deflected every one.   
  
"Mystic Eyes!!" Phantismon yelled as he slowly turned in a full circle, eyes glowing a bright purple. As his glowing eyes passed by every person, they were suddenly quite dizzy. The children fell to their kness, and the Digimon just plain tipped over. Phantismon laughed. as his eyes faded to their normal color. "You are weak!!" he scoffed. "And now you will pay for your weakness!!" he laughed again.  
  
Phantismon gripped his staff tightly as he advanced on Matt. Matt was there on his knees, one hand on his aching head. "You are weak!!" he yelled again as he swung the long bade at Matt's head. Matt looked up just in time to see the sharp object come flying at him. He tried to lean backwards but was a bit too slow.  
  
He cried out in pain as he felt the blade slice through his cheek. "Phantismon...." he growled. Matt had just about had it as he climbed to his feet. "This time, one of us isn't walking away."  
  
******************************  
  
Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to leave it here, but I just kinda did....I will try to get the next part out as soon as I can. (I guess this is payback for all of you people who left me at cliffhangers and then didn't continue yur stories for years...*evil grin*)  
  
  
  



	6. ~Poof went Phantismon~

**********************************  
  
*singing* They call me Gato, I have metal joints, beat me up and earn 15 silver points!! *stops* Do some damage, Marle!! *minimizes Chrono Trigger* Um!! Hello, there!! I am really, really, really, really......(etc., etc.,)sorry for not writing this one sooner!! I have been rather busy lately, and have not had time to even look at my keyboard!! Please enjoy this part!!  
  
Thank you all, reviewers!! (This one is for you!! Well, ok, ALL of them are for you guys...^^;;)  
  
I do not own Digimon.  
  
**********************************  
  
Phantastic(ly strange title!!) Part uhhh.....cant remember....^^;;;  
  
**********************************  
  
Their eyes met across the battlefield. The ice blue and the deep violet seemed to pierce each other. Neither moved, not just yet...  
  
Then, oh so slowly, his hand inched across the ground for the pointed spear that lay beside him. His pale fingers grasped it tightly. The blonde stepped back a bit, glancing every so often to check where his Digimon friend was in relation to himself. Then Phantismon climbed off his knees and took a single step back, holding his staff close.  
  
Matt felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, yet he didn't dare reach to wipe his brow for fear of making the one mistake Phantismon patiently awaited...  
  
The Digimon grew nervous, remembering the threat his employer had bluntly stated. 'If you can kill him, you will escape with your life and your due pay.' The words echoed in his mind. He struggled to keep his cool, but could not stay put any longer. Phantismon took a long stride forwards and took a swing at the Digidestined opposite him.   
  
Alarmed, Matt tried to dodge but fell backwards and landed with a thump, though he did escape Phantismon's blade. That right there was all Garurumon needed, however. "Howling Blaster!!" he roared. The stream of blue ice slammed into Phantismon who was facing the other direction.   
  
The Digimon groaned in pain and tumbled over. Stunned, Matt jumped to his feet and raced to where Garurumon stood. Both were surprised to see their enemy defeated so simply...  
  
Phantismon lay on the ground a few feet away, pleased with his own acting skills. Then he waited until he thought they weren't paying attention. The two began to speak a ways from his and he could almost feel them relaxing. With lighting fast movements, he scooped up his long slender spear, jumped up and hurled it directly at the boy and the wolf. They both ran, to try to escape from the sharp object. It landed in the ground a few feet from them. All of the other Digidestined children and Digimon were scattered on the ground and it was impossible for Matt to make it through the maze of his unconscious companions. He stumbled over Tai's arm and felt a sharp pain and warm breath on his neck. The Digimon grinned with sheer delight as he drove the spear firmly through the boy's stomach.  
  
"Phantismon!!!" Garurumon howled. The ice blue wolf charged the fragile looking Digimon and prepared to give him the head-butt of his life, until he vanished.  
  
A few feet away, Matt's still form lay face down on the ground. Garurumon reverted to Gabumon and jogged over to check on his friend.   
  
"Oooohhhh....." Izzy groaned. He sat up suddenly, not sure of what he had missed. "Gabumon? What happened? All I remember is-" he stopped as he noticed the worried expression on Gabumon's face. The red head slowly turned his eyes to the blonde, lying on the forest floor.  
  
******************************  
  
"HAH!" he laughed triumphantly. Phantismon sat in a tree just above the scene, preparing to report to his employer. The Shadow Plain was always a wonderful place to spy on people. He looked down in disgust as the children gathered around the fallen blonde. "He thought he could beat me...."  
  
"He still can, too!!!" Phantismon eyes drifted away from the drama below him as he searched for the source of the voice.  
  
"You!!!" he cried angrily.  
  
******************************  
  
All of the Digidestined children had awoken by now and tentatively waited for Joe to examine the extent of Matt's injuries.  
  
"Joe, what are you doing?" Tai asked impatiently. "Is he okay? If you hadn't noticed, we're all really worried over here..." Sora held up a finger and shushed him.   
  
Joe did not respond. A bead of perspiration tricked down his brow as he cautiously checked the blonde over. Proceeding, he flipped his friend over and gasped.   
  
"Joe..." The boy turned around at the mention of his name to find TK looking at him with those big, pleading, blue eyes of his. Patamon rested in his arms while he spoke: "Is Matt gonna be okay?" Joe smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, TK." TK forced a smile and ran over to play a game with Kari. He ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed.   
  
"Nothing..." He mumbled the words as he eyed the blonde's stomach, where he had supposedly been stabbed. He had not been awake to see the crime committed, but he did know there was no cut, no blood, and not even a bruise.  
  
"That's it, Joe!" Tai hollered as he tromped over. He had not been anxious to look for himself before (no one had) but he was too impatient to care, now. "Is he okay, or not?"  
  
Joe silently stepped aside to reveal Matt, sleeping peacefully. Tai only made a face.  
  
***************************  
  
Phantismon's eyes widened. "You!!" he screamed. "YOU!!"  
  
A sly smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Missed me..." he scoffed.   
  
"How did you get on the Shadow Plain?!"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Actually, he didn't even know himself but he wasn't about to reveal that to Phantismon.  
  
At that point Phantismon snapped. Blood vessels popped out in his eyes and a vein emerged from his forehead. He jumped down from the tree branch and held up his spear:  
"Can't you just DIE?!" He screamed madly and made a huge swipe with his staff that took every ounce of strength from him.  
  
While trying to step out of the way, Matt tripped and fell backwards. He couldn't make it out of the path of the spear, but he was frozen in fear anyhow. His eyes were wide, and to spare himself he closed them tightly while holding an arm in front of his face.  
  
Phantismon burst into mad hysterics as he drew nearer at an amazing speed. Time seemed to slow down as the blade caught the collar of Matt's shirt and pinned his to the ground, leaving the fortunate blonde unharmed, momentarily. Phantismon was shocked. He never missed. Too surprised and frightened to move, Phantismon merely fell to his knees, without bothering to reclaim his staff. Matt carefully cracked his eyelids, only to discover himself still living.  
  
"This is.......unreal!! How many times....he....can't be....human...!" Phantismon sat in disbelief, just staring.  
  
******************************  
  
Grinning, the shadowy figure mockingly glanced at his wrist before uttering the words, "Times up, Phantismon...."  
  
******************************  
  
On the Shadow Plain, Phantismon still sat. And still pinned was Matt, trying to pull the sharp knife out of the ground, which was difficult in his position.  
  
Without warning, the sky grew dark. I mean, really dark. Unnaturally dark. Matt shivered as clouds formed in the sky. Then a blue sphere hastily descended from the heavens. Reluctantly, Phantismon turned his eyes to the sphere. They merely grew wider and wider as the Digimon became aware of his fate.   
  
The circular object came to a stop over Phantismon's head as he turned his head down in shame. The cerulean blue orb expanded and formed around Phantismon in a bubble-like fashion. Then the blue turned dark, and it became black. Then it shrank, and shrank, until Matt could no longer see it, but the blonde could have sworn he heard, "You escaped me, but you did not win."  
  
The staff lodged in the ground burst into tiny particles as the bubble popped with a loud noise. He sat up, and looked around. The sky returned had returned to it's normal coloring. "Hmmm..." he said. "I guess that's the end of Phantismon."  
  
He turned his attention back to his friends. He ran over to greet them, yelling, "Guys!!" He called. Sadly, they couldn't hear a word he said. He walked up to Tai, who was talking to Sora. The blonde frowned as he swiped his transparent hand though the boy's head. Then it occurred to him.  
  
He was stuck on the Shadow Plain.  
  
******************************  
  
Oh, nuts!! Did I do it again?! Shoot!! I can't tell when I leave cliffhangers, cause I already know whats gonna happen...I am pretty terrible for doing this, I guess, but I am writing this without assuming that you're enjoying it, so right now I have no clue what you are thinking right now. I guess I seem pretty asinine at first, but I am trying my best for you people!!  



End file.
